


Vorpal Swords and their Eevee Evolutions take a field trip

by PrezKoko



Series: KnB Eevee Evolution Series [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I wish I could draw this scene, Pokemon AU, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interviews are a standard byproduct for winning teams. But Kagami wonders why they have to all fly to another country for them.</p><p>At least he would be wondering that, if he wasn't so distracted by the Miracles' Eevee Evolutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vorpal Swords and their Eevee Evolutions take a field trip

**Author's Note:**

> I'd forgotten I had this haha, though it was unfinished. But I've managed to wrap up the scene if nothing else.

Flying to America on an all-expenses paid trip wasn’t exactly what Kagami had expected after the match with Jabberwocky. But it was definitely one of the better perks. 

Even if they all had to share a room on the night before the flight. 

He had initially asked about that, wondering why they couldn't just stay in their own place since the flight was from Tokyo anyway, but apparently the company sponsoring their trip had wanted an early morning, pre-flight video interview. 

In fact, the company sponsoring their trip is planning on following them around with a camera as they go through the very dull process of checking in and boarding their flight to America. 

That was how Kagami found himself walking into the tatami-covered shared bedroom and seeing three of the Generation of Miracles lazing about inside. 

"Have the others arrived yet?" he asked, dumping his duffle bag with the other suitcases and bags in the corner. 

Murasakibara was leaning against one of the walls, munching on a packet of crisps as usual. His Espeon curled around his neck and levitated a snack to its own mouth now and then. 

Beside him sat Midorima, who was staring intently at the shogi board on the floor in front of him. His Leafeon tucked beside his crossed legs. 

Neither of them answered. 

On the other side of the shogi board was Akashi, and he spoke up for the three of them. "The coach and managers were here before us, but we're still waiting for the rest." He was lying surprisingly casually on the floor, chest pressed against the mats and his Flareon walking along his back in slow measured steps. 

Kagami was contemplating whether he should ask about what Akashi's Flareon was doing when Kuroko spoke up beside him. 

"I saw Kise signing autographs outside," Kuroko said, sneaking up on them as silently as usual. 

Both Kagami and his Eevee jumped into the air. In fact, his Eevee got so startled it jumped up all the way up onto Kagami's shoulder, cowering against his neck. 

"How long have you been there?" Kagami yelped. 

"I walked in with you, Kagami-kun." 

Akashi's Flareon paused in its walking to greet Kuroko's Vaporeon. The two seemed to nuzzle each other nose to nose until Murasakibara's Espeon joined in and it turned into a strange semblance of a group hug amongst them. 

Midorima's Leafeon remained curled up and asleep.

“Would you like a back massage, Kuroko?” Akashi said.

It was such a startling question that Kagami felt his jaw physically fall open. Since when did Akashi give out massages to-

“Flareon’s pretty much done with me,” Akashi continued, clearly not noticing Kagami’s inner turmoil but still managing to answer the million questions that had spun around in his head.

“That’s what it was doing?” Kagami said. He hadn’t heard about pokemon being used for anything aside from battles or - in the case of grass types - providing medical or cosmetic ingredients.

“Akashi’s Flareon has fantastic control over its inner fire,” Kuroko said, as if that explained anything.

Although, it wasn’t hard to put two and two together, apparently Akashi’s Flareon was so skilled it could warm up its paws and give out back massages by walking up and down a person’s back.

Trust Akashi to train such a skill in his pokemon.

Kagami glanced at his own Eevee, who was still cowering on his shoulder. It did very little but eat, sleep and run around his legs or startling him into falling over. It was worse than Nigou because he actually had to look after his Eevee.

Kagami wondered what he could train his own Eevee to do.

Just as he was pondering this, Kise waltzed into the room with a bright smile and a brighter Jolteon. In fact, his Jolteon was so bright it was basically crackling with electricity.

“Good evening everyone!” Kise beamed.

“Jol!” his Jolteon echoed the greeting and sparks flew. All other pokemon immediately cowered away a little.

“Kise-kun, please calm yourself before your Jolteon give us all an electric shock,” Kuroko said, having already edged to the furthest corner before Kagami had even realised he’d moved. His Vaporeon was huddled in his arms.

“Eh?” Kise looked down at his Jolteon and patted its head a few times. Kagami had no idea how he managed that without getting some sort of static shock. “Jolteon’s just happy. This is not going to hurt anyone.”

“Regardless, the static is going to build up,” Akashi said, although he had already mostly returned his attention to the shogi board. “Go outside and discharge your Jolteon, Kise.”

Kise huffed, but he turned and left the room again.

Kagami watched him go. Then finally sat down himself. They were going to America for a weekend only but somehow he had a feeling it was going to be the longest weekend ever.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell, there was originally going to be more of a story following this. But I'm not actually sure when (if) I'll update it again. So once again, staying a one-shot for now.
> 
> Gosh I can't believe it's been 5 months since I've posted anything.


End file.
